Viviendo juntos (o intentándolo)
by camila holmes
Summary: La hija de Mycroft se va a vivir a Londres con su papá,y juntos pasan por las más curiosas situaciones. Toques de Mystrade en algunos capítulos.
1. Noticias

HOLAAAAAA, he resucitado! siii por fin he vuelto después de vaarios meses de ausencia jajajajaja...ya enserio.

Después de ver la tercera temporada , me llego un golpe de inspiración (por fiiin) así que aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, aun no se cuantos capítulos serán, creo que me guiare segun el recibimiento que tenga.

Como siempre, Sherlock no es mio (lloro :c) pertenece a la BBC, blablabla...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Viviendo juntos (o intentándolo)<span>

1.- Noticias

Mycroft estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con su vista fija en la carta que desde hace mas de una hora sostenía entre sus manos. El papel estaba arrugado en el área de las orillas por la fuerza utilizada al sujetarlo, pero el político no parecía darse cuenta, mientras seguía pensando en el contenido de la misiva.

La carta había sido enviada desde Estados Unidos por su ex esposa Ana, donde le informaba que en una semana aproximadamente su hija Johanna estaría llegando a Londres…para irse a vivir con él.

"_Mierda",_ fue lo que Mycroft pensó al terminar de leer la carta por decimoquinta vez, finalmente asimilando la información entregada. Al parecer, la razón detrás de la decisión de su hija es que Ana pronto se volvería a casar, cosa que se aseguro de recalcar con extremo detalle en la carta (Ja, como si a Mycroft le importara) y a Johanna no le hacía mucha ilusión tener que vivir con su padrastro, así que decidió que después de la boda empacaría todas sus cosas, tomaría un avión y se iría a Inglaterra.

El político finalmente dejo la carta a un lado y soltó un largo suspiro, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Realmente esta noticia no se la esperaba, y para ser sincero tampoco le agradaba mucho. No es que no quisiera a su hija (todo lo contrario), pero se le presentaba un pequeño problema que podría hacer de su convivencia algo incomoda: Mycroft no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de cómo tratar con adolescentes, y si era sincero consigo mismo, **le aterraba** el solo pensar intentarlo. Y si a eso le sumas que ambos tenían un carácter muy similar…esa mezcla no prometía terminar muy bien.

"_Ya nada se puede hacer"_, fue el ultimo pensamiento de Mycroft sobre el tema, antes de levantarse de su silla y servirse un trago; su hija se iría a vivir con él le gustara o no, ahora le tocaba hacerse cargo…solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido al final.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado :)<p>

Algunas aclaraciones: el fic consistira en distintas situaciones que viviran tanto Mycroft como su hija, pueden ser de humor, angustia, dolor-consuelo, etc.

Por cierto, Johanna tiene 16 años :)


	2. Su llegada

2.-Su llegada

La semana se pasó volando tanto para Mycroft como para Johanna, cada uno ocupado con sus propios asuntos.

Mycroft, después de haberse resignado a la inminente llegada de su hija, decidió ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar con los preparativos para su recibimiento y estancia, y como todos sabemos eso significa: mandar a Anthea a hacer todo el trabajo. No es que el no quisiera involucrarse con el proceso pero hay que ser realistas, el político tiene muchísimas cosas que hacer con su trabajo como para meterse de lleno en ese asunto…o al menos eso le dijo a su asistente, cuando ella muy sutilmente le recrimino no estar interesado en Johanna.

Por otro lado, Johanna se había pasado los últimos días terminando de empacar sus cosas y despidiéndose de sus pocos amigos (siempre le había costado sociabilizar con las demás personas).

A pesar de que no se arrepentía de su decisión de irse no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, aunque nadie podía culparla; la última vez que se habían visto ella tenía 12 años, y había viajado a Inglaterra por un par de semanas durante sus vacaciones de verano. Obviamente, se seguían comunicando a través del teléfono y enviándose correos, pero eso no es lo mismo que estar frente a frente.

Suspiro profundamente mientras se veía en un espejo: piel pálida, cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes (la única herencia de su madre), alta y delgada; según lo que decía su mamá era la viva imagen de su padre…lo único que esperaba era que pudieran llevarse bien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo pena de muerte, el día de su llegada Mycroft estaba extremadamente nervioso: caminaba en círculos por su despacho y le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Al medio día, Anthea termino mandándolo de nuevo a su hogar, porque en su estado le era imposible concentrarse en su trabajo; y varias horas más tarde, casi tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de la casa para que el coche lo llevara al aeropuerto para recoger a Johanna.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero ¡qué clase de padre seria si solamente enviara un coche para buscar a su hija!- termino exclamando Anthea después de varios minutos escuchando las excusas de Mycroft para tratar de retrasar el momento de su encuentro (mucho trabajo…en realidad, ese era el único pretexto que se le ocurría).

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- dijo Mycroft en tono derrotado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El avión aterrizo a las seis de la tarde en el aeropuerto de Londres, por lo que cuando Anthea y Mycroft llegaron, Johanna ya se había bajado y los esperaba algo inquieta y rodeada de maletas.

Fue algo muy extraño, pero apenas los ojos del político se cruzaron con los de su hija, todo el nerviosismo, el miedo al rechazo y a que todo saliera espectacularmente mal desapareció de su mente; antes de que se diera cuenta, había apurado el paso, dejando a su asistente atrás y acercándose con los brazos abiertos a su pequeña ( llámenlo sentimental, pero para el siempre lo seria) y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como lo inundaba una sensación de alivio y alegría al sentir como ella la correspondía.

-Te extrañe- le susurro en el oído, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Yo también, es bueno estar de vuelta- le respondió Johanna alegremente mientras se separaban, y le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste! :)<p> 


	3. Un día con los Holmes

3.- Un día con los Holmes

Un mes había pasado desde que Mycroft y Johanna habían comenzado a vivir juntos, y las cosas iban inesperadamente bien.

A pesar de que los primeros días tuvieron algunos problemas para acostumbrarse a los nuevos cambios, pudieron establecer una rutina que les acomodara a los dos: en la mañana Mycroft era el primero en despertar, después de apagar el despertador y arrastrarse cama abajo (contrario a la creencia popular, no le gustaba levantarse temprano) se dirigía a la habitación de Johanna para despertarla él mismo; durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos había descubierto que ninguna clase de alarma o despertador hacia efecto en ella (no importa que tan fuerte suene, no se va a despertar), por lo que no le quedaba más opción a el que hacer frente a esa tarea.

Cuando por fin lograba sacar a su hija de la cama (si a él no le gustaba levantarse temprano a ella menos), volvía a su habitación para vestirse y hacerse persona, mientras escuchaba los regaños de la muchacha desde el otro dormitorio, quejándose por tener que levantarse.

A eso de media hora, se volvían a ver en la cocina, donde los esperaban el desayuno y Anthea, para informarle a Mycroft cuáles eran sus tareas del día.

-Buenos días señor Holmes, Johanna- los saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Anthea- respondía el político, siempre educado.

-Mmmpgh-…Johanna aun tenía sueño.

Después de comer, cada uno realizaba sus actividades diarias: en el caso de Mycroft trabajo y en el de Johanna escuela, y no volvían a verse hasta la tarde cuando el político llegaba a casa. A esas horas Johanna ya estaba en casa, generalmente después de ir a visitar a su tío Sherlock (para molestia de Mycroft).

Los dos cenaban mientras hablaban acerca de cómo había ido su día (por lo menos Johanna, Mycroft no podía revelar mucho por razones obvias) y después de pasar unas horas más disfrutando de la compañía mutua se iban a dormir.

Y así es como se pasa un día con los Holmes…

* * *

><p>Realmente estoy algo decepcionada por como me quedo este capitulo, pero aun asi tengo la esperanza de que a alguien le guste :)<p> 


	4. Enfermos

3.- Enfermos

El fin de semana llego por fin para la familia Holmes, lo que significaba que podrían descansar por fin de sus actividades diarias y relajarse…o al menos eso era lo que esperaba Mycroft, pero cuando de despertó la mañana del día sábado y escucho la tos mezclada con estornudos que provenían de la habitación de Johanna, todos sus planes se fueron por la borda.

Soltando un suspiro se levanto, se puso su bata y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, ya formándose en su mente una idea de lo que se iba a encontrar. Al parecer no se había equivocado: Johanna estaba tirada en su cama, las sabanas y mantas esparcidas por todo el lugar; su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, estaba algo pálida, tenía aspecto de casi no haber dormido y prácticamente se había sepultado a ella misma en pañuelos desechables.

Al verla Mycroft soltó una risita burlona.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, lo que le valió una mirada furiosa de su hija, que solo logró que la sonrisa del político creciera aun más.

-No me arrepiento de nada- le contesto Johanna con voz gangosa debido a la congestión, mientras se sentaba y dejaba caer los pañuelos usados al suelo.- Aún así me divertí.

Mycroft solo pudo negar con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar el desayuno de ambos (ya debía estar servido), ponerlo en una bandeja y volver a subir al dormitorio de la adolescente. Después fue a buscar su teléfono y marcó el número de John.

_-¿Hola?_

-Buenos días John.

_-Oh, hola Mycroft. _

-Perdón por molestarte el fin de semana, pero-

_-Déjame adivinar, Johanna está enferma. ¿Acerté? _

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le respondió Mycroft algo sorprendido, pero antes de que John pudiera responder, escuchó una serie de estornudos que venían desde la línea de llamada- oh, claro. Sherlock.

_-Exacto, Sherlock._

En realidad no era ninguna coincidencia que su hermano y su hija estuvieran enfermos al mismo tiempo: todo había sido culpa de Sherlock (o al menos eso es lo que Mycroft insiste en creer). Ayer en la tarde Johanna había ido al 221B, para encontrarse con que Sherlock estaba a punto de salir para recolectar evidencia sobre un caso, y la adolescente, ilusionada con la idea de ver a su tío "en acción" le suplico que la dejara acompañarlo. Obviamente el detective no se hizo mucho de rogar y acepto… Ahora, el problema no es que lo haya acompañado, sino que mientras estaban fuera comenzó a llover, o mejor dicho a diluviar. Así que cuando Mycroft llego a su casa, se encontró con Johanna empapada de cabeza a pies, y apenas lo vio entrar, comenzó a hablarle muy entusiasmada acerca del trabajo de su tío.

_-En realidad no me sorprende, con el diluvio que cayó ayer, lo raro sería que no se hubieran enfermado_

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Hay algo que tenga que hacer?, ¿Llevarla al médico o comprar algún medicamento?

_-Mmm, en realidad no, solo asegúrate de que guarde reposo y consuma líquidos. No debería tener más problemas._

-De acuerdo, gracias John.

_-Adiós Mycroft._

El político se pasó el resto del día encerrado en la habitación de Johanna: viendo la TV, asegurándose que no se levantara, hablando, obligándola a comer, etc.

Solo esperaba no enfermarse él.

Al día siguiente, Johanna se despertó sintiéndose muchísimo mejor, por lo que decidió levantarse y caminar un poco por la casa. Realmente, pasar todo un día en cama puede ser muy cansador. Pero cuando paso por fuera del dormitorio de su padre se detuvo en seco: desde adentro se escuchaba algo parecido a un ataque de tos, seguido de un estornudo y un gemido de cansancio; con cuidado abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Mycroft estaba tirado en su cama, las sabanas y mantas esparcidas por todo el lugar; su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, estaba algo pálido, tenía aspecto de casi no haber dormido y prácticamente se había sepultado a él mismo en pañuelos desechables.

Johanna sonrió tímidamente al ver la mirada que le lanzo su papá, obviamente culpándola por haberlo contagiado.

Riendo entre dientes cerró la puerta de la habitación, para ir a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno como forma de disculpa, ahora le tocaba devolverle el favor…


	5. Disculpas

5.-Disculpas

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Mycroft llego a su hogar. Guardo su abrigo y paraguas en el armario cerca de la puerta y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio. Hoy, o mejor dicho ayer Johanna cumplía diecisiete años, y él le había prometido hacer todo lo posible por salir antes del trabajo para poder asistir a la pequeña fiesta que se realizaría en el 221B (idea de la Sra. Hudson). Lamentablemente, la suerte no parecía querer estar de su parte, y apenas puso un pie en su oficina se vio rodeado de papeles, políticos de bajo rango y mandatarios extranjeros amenazando con causar más problemas de los normales. Para cuando tuvo tiempo de ver la hora, la fiesta ya había terminado y no se atrevió a llamar a Johanna para pedir perdón por su ausencia.

Sintiendo como la culpa lo abrumaba, subió a paso lento las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entro.

Johanna estaba profundamente dormida, con el edredón tapándola hasta las orejas y una pequeña pila de regalos junto a la cama. La observo por unos minutos._"Ni siquiera le dije feliz cumpleaños"_, pensó.

Cuando iba a retirarse a su habitación, escucho una voz adormilada hablarle.

-¿Papá?

-Hola- le contesto Mycroft, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama- no quería despertarte.

-No importa- le dijo Johanna mientras se frotaba los ojos y se enderezaba- en realidad no me había dormido hace mucho, estaba esperándote.

La última frase hizo que el político volviera a sentir una punzada de culpa en su pecho-hija, yo-

-No es necesario que te disculpes- interrumpió con voz firme la adolescente-se que tienes un trabajo difícil y que no siempre vas a poder cumplir con compromisos como fiestas y esas cosas. Además- dudo ligeramente antes de seguir hablando- si te soy sincera, tampoco esperaba que llegaras a la fiesta.

Mycroft sintió que le daban un golpe en la cara al escuchar a Johanna. Su hija ni siquiera esperaba su compañía durante su cumpleaños.

-¡No me malinterpretes!- exclamo rápidamente al ver la mirada de dolor de su padre- no es que no quisiera que fueras, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco quiero que dejes tirado tu trabajo por mí. En el futuro abran muchos cumpleaños, esos podemos pasarlos juntos.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas, se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo que no le quedo otra que corresponder.

-Aun así lo siento mucho- dijo Mycroft en voz baja, después de pasar unos momentos en silencio, orgulloso y sorprendido por la madurez de su hija- te prometo que lo compensare, esto no volverá a pasar.

Johanna quería decirle que no era necesario, pero al captar el tono decidido de su padre supo de inmediato que sería un caso perdido.

Estuvieron unos minutos más abrazados, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Con una última disculpa y un buenas noches de Mycroft este se retiro a su habitación a descansar. Unos minutos después los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.


	6. Un pequeño empujón

6.- Un pequeño empujón

Mycroft y Johanna salían del cine (eso fue lo que pidió la adolescente como compensación del cumpleaños) cuando el teléfono del primero comenzó a sonar. Frunciendo el ceño lo saco de su chaqueta y contesto, su expresión cambiando de paternal a la de funcionario de gobierno.

-Holmes. Si. Si, entiendo. Por supuesto, voy para allá.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Johanna curiosa, al ver la cara de molestia de su padre.

-A sacar a tu tío de la cárcel-gruño Mycroft.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron sin hablar entre ellos, a pesar de que Mycroft murmuraba para si algo sobre hermanos irresponsables y dolores de cabeza. Johanna solo escuchaba y se reía en voz baja.

Después de quince minutos llegaron a Scotland Yard donde hablaron con el policía que había arrestado a Sherlock; al parecer él estaba reemplazando a Lestrade, quien estaba ocupado con otro caso y por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrado a los métodos del detective, como por ejemplo robar la evidencia, así que lo había detenido. Después de esa conversación y de pagar la fianza, Sherlock pudo salir, yéndose inmediatamente después de saludar a Johanna y asentir con la cabeza en dirección a Mycroft.

-Algún día va a terminar matándome- se quejaba el político mientras se dirigían a la salida, ya sintiendo una jaqueca formándose.

-No creo que eso pase. Además si lo que me has dicho es cierto, esto no es lo peor que ha hecho- le contesto Johanna mirándolo divertida. Iba a agregar algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre no la estaba escuchando, si no que había ralentizado el paso y miraba fijamente al frente.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba el DI Gregory Lestrade, hablando con un oficial, pero cuando el otro hombre se fue y los vio, o más bien vio a Mycroft, se sonrojo un poco y los saludo tímidamente con la mano.

Después de devolver el gesto Johanna se giro para ver a su padre; aunque no lo demostrara, ella tenía las mismas capacidades de observación que su papá y su tío, y se había dado cuenta de inmediato que Mycroft sentía algo más que amistad por el DI y al parecer era correspondido, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho. _"Hombres"_, pensó ella con un suspiro.

-Deberías invitarlo a salir- dijo de repente, logrando que el político se detuviera en seco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto tratando de fingir confusión, a pesar de que entendía perfectamente lo que su hija quería decir.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto- respondió Johanna airadamente, pero se frenó cuando vio la mirada de su papá- Lo siento. Pero creo que deberías hablar con el DI Lestrade e invitarlo a salir. Se ve que lo quieres y el a ti, no veo porque es tan mala idea, seguro que acepta.

Mycroft no fue capaz de responder. Por supuesto que su hija tenía razón. Desde hace bastante tiempo que tenia sentimientos hacia cierto detective inspector, pero siempre había intentado ocultarlos lo mejor posible… Claramente no había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Mira, ahí viene!- la exclamación de Johanna lo saco de sus pensamientos. Gregory se estaba acercando a ellos, logrando que el pulso del político se disparara hasta las nubes.- Bueno, yo mejor te espero en el auto para que hablen a solas.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hija se había esfumado dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Maldiciendo entre dientes se dio cuenta de que no podía huir, ya que el DI estaba a unos pocos metros de él, y observando con más atención, pudo ver que ambos estaban igual de nerviosos… Después de pensarlo unos segundos, tomo aire y avanzo para que se encontraran.

¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

xoxoxoxoxox

Diez minutos después, Johanna vio a su padre salir de Scotland Yard. La verdad estaba algo nerviosa de que se enojara por abandonarlo en medio del pasillo, pero cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios, supo que no tenia de que preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :)<p>

Antes de irme, queria pedirles un pequeeeeeño favor: a traves de comentarios podrian darme ideas sobre nombres de mascotas? tanto para perro como para gato. Supongo que ya tienen una idea acerca de que se tratara el proximo capitulo ;)

Espero ansiosa sus ideas!


	7. Novio Parte 1

7.- Novio

Mycroft apago el monitor de la computadora que le permitía controlar las cámaras del CCTV. Desde hace algunos días había estado notando algunas anormalidades en el comportamiento de su hija, por lo que decidió vigilarla (ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Anthea) para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

Y lo descubrió.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda pudo localizar a Johanna con las cámaras del centro.

Pero no iba sola.

Iba con un _chico_.

_Tomados de la mano_.

-Anthea- llamo Mycroft después de unos minutos.

-¿Si señor?- pregunto la asistente del político mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas de el- respondió Mycroft mientras volvía a encender el monitor y capturaba una imagen del adolescente que acompañaba a Johanna.

Anthea, quien al ver la imagen proporcionada entendió al instante lo que su jefe pretendía hacer, decidió arriesgarse e intervenir a favor de Johanna.

-La verdad señor, no creo que sea una buena idea- contesto ante la mirada sorprendida de Mycroft.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo cree que Johanna reaccionaria si al llegar a casa se encuentra con que usted tiene un expediente completo de su posible novio?- explico calmadamente, suprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la mueca hecha por el político ante la palabra novio- además de darse cuenta de que la estaba espiando, asumirá que usted no confía en ella lo suficiente como para darle su privacidad.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Mycroft incrédulo. La verdad, el no pretendía hacer sentir a su hija de esa manera, pero no sabía de qué otra manera afrontar la situación.

-Simplemente debe esperar- respondió su asistente, casi leyendo sus pensamientos.- Si ella no le ha dicho nada tal vez es porque aun no encuentra el momento adecuado. Estoy segura de que cuando se sienta lista, hablara con usted. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Entonces como voy a averiguar cosas sobre él si no me dejas investigarlo?- cuestiono el político aun algo confundido.

- No tiene que investigar nada, ella se lo deberá presentar en algún momento.- volvió a contestar Anthea con paciencia, sabiendo que a su jefe le costaba entender el funcionamiento del las relaciones… y de los adolescentes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- volvió a preguntar Mycroft.

- Llamémoslo intuición femenina señor - dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Al oír su respuesta, Mycroft se rio entre dientes. Tal vez su asistente tenía razón, solo debía confiar en Johanna y esperar a que ella diera el primer paso.

-De acuerdo, gracias Anthea.

-No hay de que señor.

"_Tal vez Anthea no me permita investigarlo, pero no dijo nada sobre las cámaras."_ Eran los pensamientos de Mycroft, mientras veía a su asistente salir de la oficina.


	8. Novio parte 2

8.- Novio ll

Mycroft supo que el momento de "la charla"* había llegado cuando entro a su casa y encontró a Johanna sentada en el sofá de la sala, esperándolo. Mentalmente no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, pues llevaba una semana en completo suspenso (Anthea le prohibió utilizar las cámaras) y se estaba volviendo algo impaciente.

-¿Pasa algo hija?- le pregunto fingiendo duda.

-Yo…eeh…- empezó a murmurar nerviosamente, sin formar ninguna frase. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y responder.- Necesito hablar contigo.

Sonriendo disimuladamente, Mycroft se quito su abrigo y chaqueta, y procedió a sentarse junto a Johanna en el sofá. -Cuéntame.- dijo tranquilamente. _"Demasiado tranquilamente,"_ pensó Johanna…

-¡YA LO SABÍAS!- grito, después de pasar unos momentos observando y deduciendo la expresión de su papá.- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?- exigió saber.

- Como una semana más o menos- contesto Mycroft tranquilamente, ya sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

-Vaya- dijo mientras se reía, luciendo aliviada pero a la vez nerviosa- eso me ahorra bastante tiempo, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Casualidad- con algo de suerte no se daría cuenta de la mentira.

-… ¿Me estabas espiando cierto?- le pregunto Johanna de vuelta, con una mirada de "qué tan tonta crees que soy." Pero por el momento decidió ignorar esa parte y volvió a hacer otra pregunta.- ¿Y qué opinas?

Mycroft se quedo en silencio por unos minutos considerando su respuesta. En realidad, durante esa semana había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la situación, y había decidido que no era tan malo como él pensaba. Después de todo era una adolescente, y sería muy estúpido e ingenuo de su parte pensar que jamás tendría que enfrentar el problemita del novio… además si tenía suerte, no durarían mucho.

-Pues… no creo que sea tan malo- respondió con torpeza, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se pateo mentalmente.

Para suerte suya Johanna solo se largo a reír, sabiendo que eso era lo máximo que podía esperar de su papá. Después de todo, el no era un hombre sentimental ni nada de eso. Cuando dejo de reír se le lanzo encima para abrazarlo.

-Gracias por comprender- le dijo mientras sentía como le era correspondido el abrazo.

-No te preocupes. Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho- contesto Mycroft mientras se separaban- aunque para estar totalmente de acuerdo, tengo una condición- agrego mientras su sonrisa se volvía algo peligrosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Johanna con un mal presentimiento.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se amplió aun mas si es que eso era posible.- Quiero conocerlo.

* * *

><p>* expresión usada por arcee93 en una conversacion. Lo sientooo! no pude resistirme de usarla jajajajajja<p>

Perdon por tardar mas de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, pero la semana pasada entre a clases (que horror!) y estaba acostumbrandome a los nuevos horarios :p. tratare de subir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible, por fin conoceremos el novio!

Ojala les haya gustado, si les gusto comenten! :)


	9. Novio parte 3

9.- Novio III: Formulario para salir con mi hija.

-Mi papá quiere conocerte.

James no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente al oír las palabras de su novia. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que reunirse con su "suegro", pero aun así se sentía nervioso ya que a pesar de que llevaban un mes de relación no sabía absolutamente nada del hombre.

-¿No dijo cuándo?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano para que siguieran caminando.

-No, pero pronto se pondrá impaciente si no te presento- contesto Johanna. Realmente le gustaría retrasar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible, pero también sabía que su papá actuaria por su cuenta si lo creía conveniente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras pensaban en ese hecho. Al ver el nerviosismo de Johanna, James sonrió para tranquilizarla y dijo:

-Pues si esta tan ansioso de verme no hay que hacerlo esperar. No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

Cuatro días más tarde, se arrepentía profundamente de haber dicho esa frase.

El y Johanna fueron recogidos por un elegante auto negro, que los llevo a un imponente edificio blanco llamado "Club Diógenes", según lo que decía la placa de la puerta.

-¿Aquí trabaj- trato de preguntar cuando entraron al lugar, pero fue silenciado de inmediato por su novia.

Antes de que pudieran avanzar una mujer los intercepto en el pasillo, y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. James estaba cada vez mas confundido; miro a Johanna pidiendo una explicación, pero esta solo siguió a la mujer luciendo cada vez más nerviosa. En completo silencio atravesaron un pasillo, subieron una escalera y atravesaron otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada en la cual se podía leer el nombre "Mycroft Holmes". James tragó saliva.

-¿Y mi papá?- pregunto Johanna, después de que entraron a la oficina.

-Está por llegar, lo retraso una reunión- dijo la mujer misteriosa, mientras enviaba mensajes con su móvil.- Tomen asiento- dijo señalando un sofá con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono.

-Podrías ir aclarándome algunas cosas, ¿no crees?- dijo James en voz baja cuando se acomodaron.

-Claro, lo siento- contesto su novia también en voz baja.- veamos, por donde comienzo…Ah, sí. Mi papá trabaja en el gobierno, no puedo decir en que específicamente porque ni yo lo sé, es secreto; cuando llegamos te hice callar porque la regla principal de este lugar es el silencio (algo ridículo si me preguntas) y te pueden expulsar si hablas. Ella- dijo señalando a la mujer que seguía pegada a su celular- es la asistente de mi papá, puedes llamarla Anthea a pesar de que no es su verdadero nombre (también es secreto) y-

No pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura imponente de Mycroft Holmes.

Ok, ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Y no era para menos: el hombre era como diez centímetros más alto que el, tenía una mirada penetrante, y el traje negro que llevaba puesto solo lo hacía ver más amenazante.

-Puedes retirarte Anthea- dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba. "Anthea" asintió en silencio y se fue.

-Bien-hablo mientras se giraba hacia ellos, observándolos. Observándolo- Johanna, ve a hacerle compañía a Anthea, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula-pero...pero-

-Vamos hija, estoy segura de que le encantara tu presencia- decía el político calmadamente mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta.- Además, me gustaría tener una conversación privada con él.

-De acuerdo- dijo Johanna resignada- solo…no lo traumatices ¿sí?- le suplico.

-Mm, ya veremos- contesto Mycroft antes de cerrar la puerta. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose se oyó como una sentencia para James.

-Siéntate- dijo el político señalando una silla enfrente de su escritorio. Lentamente James se sentó. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras Mycroft se quitaba la chaqueta, se sentaba y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

- Las normas sociales dictan que para conocernos debemos hablar de deportes, política u otros temas del día. Eso no pasara. La información que necesite saber de ti me la proporcionaras contestando las preguntas que te hare, ¿entendido?

-S-sí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí señor.

-Muy bien. Nombre completo por favor.

-James Evans.

-Fecha de nacimiento.

-15 de Abril.

-Edad.

-17.

-¿Antecedentes penales?

-…Ninguno.

-¿Eres donante de órganos?- pregunto dejando de escribir para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-L-la verdad no lo he considerado- contesto, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño bajo ese escrutinio.

Ante esa respuesta Mycroft le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación

-Pues piénsalo y me respondes antes de irte. ¿Coeficiente intelectual?

-N-no lo s-se.

El político negó soltó una risita de burla y murmuro algo parecido a "que sorpresa" antes de seguir hablando.

-En veinte palabras o menos, ¿Qué significa no toques a mi hija para ti?

James pensó seriamente su respuesta antes de decirla en voz alta.

-¿Ninguna clase de contacto físico?

-Captas bien las ideas, eso me gusta.- Hizo una pausa para observar con calma al chico: cabello negro, estatura promedio para su edad, ojos cafés, pálido… aunque tal vez eso se debía al susto que le estaba dando. Apenas entro y lo vio pudo deducir bastantes cosas sobre él: padres divorciados, tenía un perro, a veces jugaba futbol con su padre… parecía un buen muchacho, pero no puso resistirse a intimidarlo un poco.

-Bien, ahora te explicare algunas cosas, así que pon atención porque no repito dos veces.- espero a que James asintiera antes de continuar- No tienes permitido tocar a Johanna delante mío, puedes mirarla todo lo que quieras desde el cuello hacia arriba, pero si no eres capaz de mantener tus ojos y manos alejados de su cuerpo, ten por seguro que hare que alguien te los arranque, ¿comprendes?

James abrió mucho los ojos y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Excelente. Ahora, cuando quieras salir con mi hija debes informarme a donde irán, a qué hora pasaras por ella y a qué hora volverán. Cuando la vayas a buscar, ignora la silueta reflejada en la ventana, ese soy yo, o en caso de no estar disponible mi asistente. Ah, y no te extrañes si notas que las cámaras de seguridad de la calle se mueven en tu dirección, ese también soy yo.- se quedo en silencio esperando que el adolescente asimilara a información recibida. Cuando lo vio estremecerse continúo.- No debes mentirme, tal vez te parezca un idiota pasando por la mediana edad, pero en lo que respecta a mi hija, soy omnipotente y omnipresente. En otras palabras, lo sé TODO. Si te pregunto algo, tienes una sola oportunidad para decirme la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, si en algún momento piensas en hacer algo que pueda lastimar a Johanna, tal vez sea bueno informarte que tengo al ejército, un grupo de agentes del Servicio Secreto y un ilimitado permiso para portar armas a mi completa disposición. ¿Entendido?

James se le quedo mirando fijamente por unos cinco minutos antes de contestar, todavía tratando de procesar la información recibida. Realmente no se esperaba algo como esto. Nop. Definitivamente no. El había tenido novias antes, y obviamente había tenido que hablar con el padre, pero nunca había sido intimidado (ni amenazado de muerte) de esa forma.

-Yo jamás dañaría a Johanna señor, no tiene que preocuparse por eso.- contesto con voz firme y sincera. Al escucharlo Mycroft sonrió.

Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta.

-¿Papá, James? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante- dijo Mycroft mientras se levantaba junto con el adolescente. La puerta se abrió y Johanna entro de inmediato, observándolos a los dos, como si estuviera buscando heridas o cualquier tipo de lesión.- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Tuvimos una muy buena conversación- contesto James para sorpresa del político- pero creo que ya es hora de irme a mi casa.

-Por supuesto- contesto Mycroft espabilándose- un coche te llevara a tu casa de inmediato.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos Señor Holmes- se despidió James con voz alegre mientras le daba la mano al padre, un beso en la mejilla a la hija y salía de la habitación.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Johanna sorprendida. Ella esperaba encontrarlo con un trauma o verlo salir corriendo.

- Solo fue una pequeña charla- contesto el político con una sonrisa divertida- Ahora, vámonos a casa.

Johanna lo observo con una mirada de sospecha por unos segundos, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo común, se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.


	10. Con las manos en la masa

10.- Con las manos en la masa

Greg y Mycroft estaban recostados en el sofá, el DI se encontraba sobre el político besándolo apasionadamente a la vez que trataba de quitarle la camisa. Mycroft por su parte se retorcía desesperadamente tratando de presionarse contra su pareja y devolviéndole el beso con entusiasmo.

Greg traslado sus labios hasta el cuello de Mycroft y comenzó a chupar y morder toda la piel que encontraba, a la vez que mecía sus caderas contra las del pelirrojo, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido que lo hizo sonreír y lo excito aun más. Mycroft respiraba agitadamente, mientras envolvía las piernas alrededor de Lestrade y lo besaba. Justo iba a empezar a trabajar un los pantalones de ambos cuando escucho un grito.

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO!

La pareja se separo rápidamente para encontrar a Johanna congelada en la puerta de la sala, observándolos con los ojos como platos y algo sonrojada.

-Pues…nosotros…eeh- Greg fue el primero que trato de hablar, sin poder soportar el silencio incomodo que se había extendido en la habitación, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

-Oh Dios mío, ¡ESTABAN A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO EN EL SOFA!- volvió a gritar la adolescente, ya mas enojada que otra cosa- ¡en qué estaban pensando! Se supone que son adultos, no quinceañeros hormonales.

Mycroft no se había atrevido a hablar, solo se limitaba a escuchar el regaño de su hija totalmente avergonzado, casi sentía que estaba siendo regañado por su madre.

-Esa no era nuestra in- intento protestar débilmente, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

- Oh por favor ¡Le estabas desabrochando los pantalones!- exclamo Johanna señalando a Lestrade, quien de inmediato se ruborizo y se los volvió a abrochar.- Si quieren tener sexo, ¡váyanse a una habitación!, no estoy en contra de que lo hagan, pero no quiero encontrarme con esa escena cada vez que llegue a casa.

Johanna había anunciado el día anterior que pasaría la tarde fuera con James, irían al cine y después a comer algo, por lo que Mycroft y Greg aprovecharon para pasar un tiempo a solas en la casa del primero. Aunque no esperaban que las cosas se pusieran tan…_candentes_. Tal vez el vino que habían bebido tuviera algo que ver.

-Mejor me voy a mi habitación- anuncio la adolescente después de unos momentos de silencio, dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

Lestrade y Mycroft se quedaron sentados en el sofá por varios minutos, asimilando el regaño que les habían dado. Después se miraron y se largaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Ojala que les haya gustado, y perdooooon si me tarde demasiado! pero no se me ocurria nada que escribir :

Como siempre, si les gusta comenten (eso me haria muuuuuuy feliz) y si se les ocurre algun tema para los proximos capitulos que les gustaria que escribiera no duden en decirmelo!


	11. Accidente

11.-Accidente

Johanna corría por las calles de Londres después de haber visitado a su tío en el 221b. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su papá, y junto con Greg estaban planeando recibirlo con una sorpresa cuando llegara a casa. Se suponía que tenía que haber llegado a Scotland Yard hace media hora para que se organizaran, pero ningún taxi pasaba y al final, decidió ir a pie. Tuvo que detenerse al sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Hola- contesto sin aliento, mientras se sostenía en un poste con la mano libre.

-¿En donde estas? Ya deberías estar aquí- respondió Greg con voz algo inquieta desde el otro lado.

-Lo siento, es que no encontraba taxi, voy corriendo- respondió mientras se echaba a correr de nuevo- llego en diez minutos.

-De acuerdo, apresúrate- dijo el DI antes de cortar.

Johanna volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo sin dejar de moverse. Ella y Greg ya tenían algunas ideas sobre que hacer: lo más probable es que una cena sencilla donde los tres pudieran pasar un buen rato, y claro, un gran pastel. Para evitar alguna interrupción había hablado con Anthea, para que se encargara de que nadie molestara a su papá con llamadas del trabajo; ella le dijo que sí, y en quince minutos el horario del político estaba despejado por el resto de la noche. Realmente esa mujer era una santa.

_Solo dos cuadras más_, pensó Johanna mientras aceleraba el paso y corría más rápido. Tan desesperada estaba por llegar a su destino que cruzó la calle sin preocuparse por ver hacia ambos extremos, ni del color del semáforo.

Solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando oyó los gritos de la gente y vio el auto rojo ir directo hacia ella…

* * *

><p>Holaa! antes que nada, PERDOOOOOON por no haber subido ningun capitulo antes, pero el colegio me tenia REALMENTE ocupada y estresada :c (y apenas llevo un mes!). Se que este capitulo es extremadamente corto, pero prometo subir el proximo apenas pueda, ojala les haya gustado :)<p> 


	12. Accidente parte 2

12.-Accidente parte 2

Mycroft estaba en medio de una reunión cuando recibió la llamada. Dando una pequeña disculpa se levanto de su silla y salió de la sala, llevándose una sorpresa cuando vio el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Sherlock ¿Qué-

-Atropellaron a Johanna.

Y con esa frase el mundo se le vino abajo.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Llego al hospital en tiempo récord, y apenas entro a urgencias se encontró con Greg en una de las sillas, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde está?- exigió más que preguntó. Al escuchar su voz Lestrade se levanto de un salto y se acerco a él, con una mirada de culpabilidad que por el momento Mycroft decidió ignorar.

-Mycroft-

-¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un ligero toque de histeria en su voz.

-La están examinando, ahora que tu pregunta fue contestada ¡¿podrías hacer el favor de calmarte?!- Debido a su nerviosismo, no se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock estaba de pie a un par de metros, apoyado en un muro. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un hombre joven con una bata blanca apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Familiares de Johanna Holmes?- pregunto.

-Somos nosotros- respondió Sherlock a la vez que se acercaba junto con Mycroft. Lestrade se quedo unos pasos detrás.

-Johanna se encuentra estable. Apenas llego la revisamos y le hicimos un escáner para buscar algún signo de daño interno. Lo más grave que encontramos fue una costilla fracturada, que ya ha sido atendida y aparte de algunas heridas superficiales provocadas por la caída está perfectamente bien. La mantendremos en observación hasta mañana y luego podrá guardar reposo en su casa.

-¿Cuándo puedo verla?- consulto Mycroft un poco más calmado.

-Puede pasar ahora si quiere, aunque le advierto que está bajo el efecto de los analges- antes de que terminara la frase, el político ya estaba caminando en la dirección indicada por el médico.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Johanna se encontraba medio despierta cuando su padre entro a la habitación, trato de sonreírle, pero lo único que logro fue formar una débil mueca con sus labios.

-Hola- dijo Mycroft en voz baja, a la vez que tomaba asiento en la silla cerca de la cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- si no fuera porque estaba a punto de dormirse y porque realmente sentía que debía disculparse, se habría reído de la expresión de genuina sorpresa plasmada en la cara de su papá.

-Arruine tu cumpleaños- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer bajo los efectos de los analgésicos.

Mycroft la observo por varios minutos, antes de sonreír suavemente y levantarse para salir. Realmente su hija tenía un corazón de oro.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

-¿Y?

-Está bien, se quedo dormida.

-Perfecto- exclamo Sherlock levantándose de su silla.- Me retiro, deje un experimento a medio terminar en el piso, debo llegar antes de que John lo vea. Dale mis saludos a Johanna.- y con eso se retiro a paso veloz del hospital.

-Me alegro de que este bien.- dijo Lestrade a la vez que su pareja ocupaba el asiento desocupado al lado suyo.- Nunca me perdonaría si le hubiera pasado algo.

-¿A qué te refieres? No fue tu culpa.

-¡Claro que lo fue!- respondió elevando ligeramente el tono de voz.-Estábamos planeando una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños- se apresuro a explicar al ver la mirada de confusión del menor.-Ella tenía que ir a mi oficina para organizarnos. Si no la hubiera llamado para que se apresurara esto no hubiera pasado.- terminó mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

-Escúchame bien Gregory, porque esto lo diré solo una vez. No. Fue. Tu. Culpa. Solo fue un accidente que ninguno de nosotros tenia forma de prevenir y del que no tienes porqué sentirte responsable, así que borra ese pensamiento de tu mente ¿quedo claro?

Greg solo asintió ligeramente, sin despegar la vista del suelo hasta que Mycroft sujeto su mentón y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.- No te sientas mal, además cuando Johanna se recupere todavía podemos celebrar ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Lo único que puso hacer fue acercar sus labios a los de su pareja y darle un suave beso.- Pienso que es una excelente idea.- Respondió cuando se separaron, ganándose una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Ejem...bien, antes de decir algo mas...PERDOOOOON por tardar taaaanto en actualizar. Realmente no tengo ninguna excusa ademas del colegio y la falta de inspiración, pero ya las he usado tantas veces que no las considero validas.<p>

Lo unico que espero es que aun quede alguien que recuerde a este abandonado fic y que tenga interes en seguir leyendo... y si es asi no duden en dejar un comentario.

Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo,

camila holmes :)


End file.
